Fear
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: They had gotten all the pieces, they were ready. But Rufus somehow found out, and locked them in Mr. Winkler's room. And when he realizes he can get the cup himself, he decides to drag Nina with him. Fabian can't stop him this time. / Based on the season one finale, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_I was watching season one on Nick (If you follow NinaMartin4RP, you could have seen me commenting xD), I noticed at the finale, Nina looked more worried than I thought. She looked as if she was going to cry, and when she spoke up, it sounded as if she would pass out any second. So then I thought, I have an idea! This story will be a two-shot. But I like experimenting with 'what if' moments, if you haven't figured that out. Okay, on with the story, too much babbling!_

Description: They had gotten all the pieces. After such a long time of figuring out clues, and solving the near impossible, they had all of them. They were ready. But their plans failed when Rufus caught them, he had locked them all in Mr. Winkler's room. And Rufus has something that would let him kill all of them in an instant, if they didn't obey.

He needed the Cup of Ankh to live. But when he realized they didn't have the pieces, he decided to take Nina, and get them himself.

* * *

**Part One**

Nina Martin tossed and turned in her sleep, having another nightmare. She just couldn't seem to get ahold of herself, after what happened the other night.

She let out a scream, and sprang up from her slumber, beginning to shake as tears raced down her cheeks. She had woken Amber, and she had rushed to her side, comforting her friend for the third night in a row. She didn't think Nina would take it so bad, but she had no idea what happened when she was with Rufus. She assumed it was something completely awful.

Even being all the way downstairs, Fabian could hear Nina's scream. He hadn't the past nights, but it did tonight. He knew it was Nina, he could tell. He quickly stood up, opened his door quietly, and stepped out into the hallway.

He slowly crept upstairs, being extra careful when he got over to Victor's office. Victor had changed since that petrifying night, he seemed as if he didn't care about anything anymore. But that was because he knew his time was running out, he could no longer extend his life. He wasn't immortal.

When Fabian got to Nina and Amber's door, he could hear Nina's soft cries, making his heart break into a thousand pieces. She was in pain, she was scared. He didn't even have to look at her to know that. That night changed her as well. And he didn't even know half of it.

Fabian opened the door slowly, revealing an exhausted Amber, who was trying to comfort a distraught Nina. But she had moved away from her, sitting in the corner of her bed, shaking as she sobbed. Amber looked up at him, her bloodshot eyes now visible. Fabian was growing more worried by the second.

"Nina?" He whispered, looking over at her. She didn't even glance at him, she was too embarrassed to do so. She was the one who was always brave, who was always optimistic when times were tough. And now she sat on her bed, wishing it would all end, and that she had never even stepped foot into Anubis.

Fabian walked over to her bed, and Amber stepped away. She had started to cry as well. She had been so scared that night, of what had happened to her best American friend. And she could tell that the damage was done, and that it could not be reversed. She knew Nina changed.

Before going to Nina, Fabian went over to Amber, giving her a quick hug.

"It's going to be okay, Amber. Go talk to Alfie. The light's on in his room." Fabian whispered to her, letting go. Amber nodded, and ran out of the room, heading straight to Alfie's.

Fabian looked back at Nina, who hadn't moved from where she was before. He hated seeing her like this. He hated it more than anything. He wanted to see her smile again, he wanted to see her eyes sparkle with excitement once more.

Fabian sat on Nina's bed, and moved himself until he was right next to her. She was sobbing even more, and shaking as if an earthquake had unleashed within her. He put his arms around her, and pulled her onto his lap. She tried to stop him from doing so by hitting his chest lightly, but that just made Fabian hold her tighter.

Eventually she buried her head in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Fabian gently rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. But it seemed to only make her more nervous, causing her to cry even more.

"H-He's still alive..." Nina stammered, her heart beating faster from just thinking about him. Rufus, the one who was causing her all this misery. The one who made her fearful to step outside her room, because he could easily snatch her away. And she would be gone, never to be seen again.

"He won't hurt you Nina, he has no reason to. He thinks he drank the elixir." He whispered softly, still rocking her back and forth. What he had said seemed to calm her down a bit, and the rocking eventually got her to stop crying. But she was now clinging to him.

"I wouldn't let him lay one finger on you, Neens. I promise." He added, kissing the top of her head. A stray tear slid down her cheek, and Fabian wiped it away with his thumb. She smiled at him slightly, but it wasn't much of one. It wasn't a Nina smile.

The smile he saw made him want to kill Rufus right on the spot.

After a while, Nina fell asleep in his arms, and Fabian laid her down gently. He knew if he stayed he would get in a lot of trouble, so he kissed her forehead, and headed back down to his room.

That night changed everyone.

* * *

_Good, bad? I hope you enjoyed! The next part is what actually happened! It's very long but oh well! It's pretty much the finale written down, except with some twists :P_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	2. Chapter 2

_2__nd__ Part! I tried my best to be word by word, but it was taking forever! So some dialogue won't be exact! And the only reason I wanted it word by word was that it needs to be almost exact, otherwise it really doesn't work._

_My contest was deleted, but it is still going on! If you need the rules, I will send them to you! It's a Fabina contest if you didn't know :3_

* * *

_Three days before…_

"Why does the Chosen Hour have to fall on the night of Prom? Sometimes the universe just isn't fair." Amber whined, as Sibuna and Jerome walked towards the history room. Nina rolled her eyes, giving her a bit of a look.

"Amber, this is important. Joy needs us." She responded. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

When they reached the door, Nina opened it slowly, stepping into the room. Mr. Winkler was standing by his desk, dressed in his tux. They all eyed him strangely as they entered.

"Hi guys." Mr. Winkler said curiously, looking at all of them. Why in the world were they in his classroom? They should be dancing their little hearts out at the moment. "Why aren't you guys at the dance? And what's in the bag?"

Patricia had brought a bag, which held the Ankh pieces that were to be given to Joy. Well, that's what everybody thought. She had an insurance policy though. She had already given Joy the bag, the bag she held was full of water bottles. She thought it was best, in case Rufus showed up.

"Um… Girly stuff. I can be really girly… At times." Patricia answered nervously. Mr. Winkler gave her a suspicious expression, and took the bag from her. But right before he was going to open it, Rufus stormed into the room, holding an hourglass full of red buzzing insects. He slammed the door shut, and shouted his demands.

"Red acidic sandflies. Very rare, quite vicious, and certainly deadly. Now everyone do what I say, or I break this glass!" Rufus yelled. He pointed at Fabian. "You, get the blinds! The rest of you go over there!"

Fabian rushed over to the windows, shutting the blinds as quick as he could. The rest of them shuffled over to where Rufus directed them. Fabian went over to them afterwards.

"And you, keep the bag there." Rufus snarled over at Mr. Winkler. Mr. Winkler hesitated before putting the bag down, and stepped away. "Now go get the elixir and the Chosen One, or else I break this glass!"

"You're insane." Mr. Winkler whispered harshly, glaring at him. The kids watched their conversation, hoping he would do as he said. They didn't want to die. But then again, who wanted to die?

"Very observant. Now go!" Rufus boomed. Mr. Winkler sent off one last glare, before walking out of the classroom. Rufus locked the door behind him. He smirked over at the students, who were shaking in their seats. Good, they feared him. Just what he wanted.

"Oh, and my apologizes, Patricia. This time, Joy wasn't the one who sent the letter. I did."

Patricia sighed and looked down, then at Nina. She frowned at her, she never would have expected Rufus to do such a thing. But yet here they were, standing in front of him. They had gotten tricked.

"At least I get what I came for." Rufus snickered, going over to where the bag was. He grabbed it roughly off of Mr. Winkler's desk, and opened up the zipper. He reached his hand into the bag, and took out a water bottle.

"What's this?" He asked them, holding it up, and looking at them. They all exchanged glances, and Patricia bit her lip. Her insurance plan could be costing them their lives.

Rufus continued to pull water bottles out of the bag, until it was completely empty. The kids grew more worried by the second, his face getting more and more aggravated. He pounded the bag on the desk, and looked at them viciously.

"Where are they?" He asked, none of them saying a word. "You're all going to pay." He mumbled, going deep into thought.

While Rufus tried to figure out his plans, Nina whispered over to Patricia "Are the pieces safe?"

Patricia looked at her wearily, and whispered "Yeah. But are we?"

Nina didn't say a word after that.

Rufus began to step forward, holding the hourglass up. Nobody dared to say anything. Were they going to die like this, at the hands of a psychopath? Nina's eyes began to water, and she glanced over at Fabian. He was fidgeting with his hands slightly, and didn't notice her eyes.

"Where are the Ankh pieces?" He eventually asked, through gritted teeth. Nina finally spoke up, nobody else was going to. She was the brave one here.

"Do you really think we would carry them around with us, today of all days? Knowing everyone is after them?" Nina sneered, staring straight at him. He gave her a face of pure disgust.

"You gave them to Joy, didn't you? You put them straight into their hands!" Rufus hollered. Patricia begun to wonder if she had made a mistake. By giving Joy the pieces, they would get what they wanted!

"Don't listen to him, Trixie. He's a liar, he is just playing you!" Jerome uttered, looking over at her. Rufus chuckled.

"Well thanks Jerome, you did tell me where the rendezvous was with Joy. You have been a very helpful spy."

Jerome launched himself at Rufus, and Fabian had to hold him back.

"I didn't tell you anything, you creep! I didn't double-cross you guys this time, I swear!" Jerome cried, still being restrained by Fabian, who was struggling to keep a grasp on him.

"It's okay Jerome, we believe you." Nina declared quietly. Nina looked back at Rufus. "Joy is on our side, and you know it. That's why you knew we would be meeting up with her, and why you'll get your pieces when Jason brings you Joy and the elixir."

Rufus was about to respond, until they heard a knock at the door. Nina was tempted to speak up, but as soon as she did, she was positive Rufus would break the glass. So she remained quiet. Rufus had snuck by the wall, where the person knocking couldn't see.

They eventually walked away, giving up on whatever they were trying to do. And almost immediately after, Patricia's phone began to ring.

"What's that?" Rufus asked, looking over to them. Patricia held her phone up, and Rufus quickly snatched it from her. She had tried to resist him from taking it, but it was no use.

Rufus turned the screen on, revealing that the last call was from Joy. He smirked, and held the phone out to Patricia.

"Call her back, and tell her to meet here immediately, with the pieces." Rufus snarled.

"No." Patricia said blankly, staring at him. She wasn't going to lead her best friend here, where Rufus would take her.

Rufus held up the glass once more, and everybody sent Patricia a look. She sighed, and took back her phone, calling Joy back.

But Joy was caught by her father, as well as Victor and some of the other teachers. Her father hadn't let her pick up the phone. She had no choice but to go with them.

"It rang and rang, and it just switched over to her voicemail." Patricia stated, after holding the phone up to her ear for a good three minutes. Rufus stole her phone back, and held it up to his own ear, until he threw it at the wall, causing it to break into multiple pieces. "Hey, you're going to have to pay for that!"

"Sit down and shut up, all of you!" Rufus yelled angrily, his face beginning to redden. The students here were starting to get on his nerves. They all swiftly sat down, looking back at Rufus. Nina started to fidget slightly. "Time is running out for you people." He whispered.

Amber started to list things she was sorry about, until Fabian abruptly cut her off, telling her it wasn't helping. Amber objected, and Fabian just shook his head.

After a bit, somebody pounded on the door again. Rufus looked over, trying to see who it was. He hid against the wall again.

It was Mrs. Robinson, looking for Mr. Winkler. She was going on about how she didn't like being stood up. He had asked her to the dance.

"Feisty." Alfie whispered, while listening to Mrs. Robinson complain. Little did she know of what was happening inside that room.

After she left, the room became quiet again. In their minds, all the students were just hoping some miracle would happen, and they would survive the night. They just wanted it to be over. Especially Nina, who was now rocking back and forth in her seat.

She failed Sarah. She failed the task. It was her job to find the cup, and take care of it. And now it was in the hands of the 'Black Bird'.

"Well, it seems like we all have been dumped." Rufus huffed, looking down at the desk. "Your teachers have clearly abandoned you to your fate." He held up the glass again. How many times was he going to threaten to drop it, before he actually did? This thought drove the students crazy.

Fabian pounded his fist against the table.

"It's over! Why won't you just let us go?" Fabian shouted suddenly, glaring at Rufus.

"It's not over until the hour itself is over." Rufus stated clearly. "They are probably putting the cup together as we speak."

"Maybe they've already done it! Beaten you to it!" Fabian shouted back at him. "It's time to give up."

"Well you're all still alive, so they have clearly not drunken from the cup." Rufus responded. What did that have to do with their lives? Nina didn't know what he was talking about. And by the looks on everybody else's faces, they didn't either.

"Wait, run that by me again?" Nina breathed, hardly being able to keep herself together. Fabian peered over at her.

"Oh yes. Victor and the others think it's all symbolic, the tipping of the scales. The symbolic flow of life force from the young to the old." Rufus stated. Fabian was glaring at him once more, listening to every word he said. "Only… immortality comes at a price."

"And by price, you mean…" Nina started, but Rufus cut her off with a nod.

"It's a life for a life, my dear." He whispered. Rufus saw the fear in her eyes, so he took advantage of it. "I think I saw your name down there, in the cellar." He smirked widely. Nina's hands trembled.

Her name was on one of those chips. If they succeeded with the cup, she was going to die, and so was everybody else. And there was no way of escaping it. That would be their fate. This was all her fault.

Why did she involve herself? If she hadn't, the pieces would have maybe never been found. And her friends would be safe. And now, she should be dancing with Fabian, instead of being tortured by a ninety-six year old man.

"What's he talking about?" Jerome asked, his eyes wandering over to Nina.

"Fabian… Those coins with our names on them… The scales." Nina whispered, looking over at him. Tears started to escape her eyes.

"Nina don't worry, it's going to be okay." Fabian told her, even though he was doubting himself slightly. Their lives were in danger now, and he knew it.

"That means… I still have time to relieve Victor of the cup." Rufus concluded. He eyed them all, until his eyes landed on Nina. He pointed at her. "You, you're coming with me."

He went over and grabbed her arm, and Nina let out a scream, she was no longer holding in her tears.

"Leave her!" Fabian screamed, darting towards Rufus. He put the glass over Nina's head, and Fabian stopped in his tracks.

"Move one more step near me, and she dies with the rest of you!" He shouted, dragging Nina to the door. She wasn't just letting him though, she was desperately trying to get out of his grasp. The others stayed in their seats, fearing if they stood up, he would do something drastic.

He opened up the door, and dragged Nina out. He slammed the door behind him. He was still holding the hourglass in his hands, as well as Nina. He moved a set of heavy boxes in front of the door, so they couldn't get out.

"Let's go, girl." Rufus snarled, shoving Nina forward. She was crying as she walked, only being able to think about Fabian and the others. What was going to happen to them? And what was going to happen to her?

Once they were outside, Rufus started towards Anubis house. Nina decided to try to get away, and bit him. Rufus yelped, and briefly let go of her, and she tried to run. But Rufus slammed the hourglass on the floor, causing it to break open around her.

She screamed loudly, as the insects bit up her legs. For some reason, they never went near her face. Rufus had stood away, watching her suffer. She chuckled as she nearly toppled over.

"Learned a lesson, didn't you girl?" Rufus sneered, using a special bait to get the bugs into a separate glass he had. He shut it.

Nina had fallen to the ground, her legs swollen from the bites. But Rufus didn't want her dead yet, that wouldn't help him. He quickly injected her with an instant antidote, and she let out another scream. The needle had been as big as her finger.

How in the world was her carrying that?

The swelling went down mostly, but her legs felt as if sharks were attacking them. Rufus pulled her up to her feet, and she fell again.

"Get up, and stay up!" He shrieked, causing her to jump up. She had to ignore the pain as she walked.

They finally reached Anubis, and Rufus slammed the door open. He knew where to go. He headed down to the cellar, taking Nina with him. She was sobbing loudly, the pain in her legs was excruciating.

Joy had been working on the cup, when Rufus came in with Nina. The teachers had stopped chanting, and had looked over at him. Rufus shoved Nina into the back of the room by some boxes, which ended up toppling over her, causing her to pass out.

Joy looked over at Nina, then at the man who brought her in. Who the hell was he? And why was he here?

* * *

As soon as Rufus took Nina and left, the others were trying to open the door. No luck.

"We have to get to Nina!" Fabian yelled desperately, unsure of what was happening to her. Rufus could have even killed her. The thought made him dizzy, and he leaned against the table, putting his head in his hands. Patricia looked over at him worriedly.

"I'm sure Nina is fine, Fabian. Calm down." Patricia whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But we need to get out of here to make sure of it."

Fabian nodded, and stood back up. The others were still trying to open the door.

"Try pounding the door, instead of trying to unlock it. Might be something in front of it." Fabian mentioned.

Everybody backed away from the door, and Jerome scooted back, then ran into it, hiding his shoulder. But it didn't hurt, and they could hear a crashing noise from the other side.

Amber smiled and turned the knob, and the door flew open. Everyone ran out, happy to have finally left the room. They all started their way toward Anubis, hoping their American friend was alright.

* * *

Nina went in and out of consciousness, hearing bits and pieces of what was happening. Between her head getting hit from the boxes, and the insect bites, she couldn't even see straight. But she could hear perfectly.

Rufus was fighting with everyone, and screams were coming from every corner. Joy was still trying to create the cup. But she couldn't do it.

"I can't do this!" Joy shouted, putting the pieces together, but nothing happening. She had no idea what to do! It was supposed to come to her!

"She isn't the Chosen One!" Rufus suddenly shouted, staring at her with pure hatred in his eyes. Joy looked down at the ground.

Eventually everyone dispersed, other than Rufus, who had hidden himself. It seemed like he was gone too. Joy was going to help Nina, but she decided it was best just to go upstairs. She didn't know who it was anyways.

The remaining Sibunas and Jerome had just ran in, when everybody was left. Fabian looked around quickly, hoping to see Nina. He saw Joy instead, who was coming from the basement.

"Joy!" Patricia shouted, going to hug her friend. Joy smiled brightly at her, and hugged her back. She hadn't seen her friend for real in a long time.

Joy pulled away, and looked at Fabian. "Fabes!"

"Hey Joy. Um… Have you seen Nina?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"I don't know if it's Nina but Rufus brought someone with him. She's downstairs, I think she's unconscious."

Fabian rushed down the stairs, the rest of them following him. Nina had sat up, her tears had vanished. Her legs still hurt though, and her head was pounding. She groaned. Her forehead had been cut.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted, when he saw her. He asked her what happened, but Nina refused to answer, claiming her head hurt too much to talk about it.

While Fabian talked to her, Amber talked to Joy.

"Joy, what happen with the cup?"

"Oh, I'm not the Chosen One!" Joy exclaimed cheerfully, smiling again. Amber looked at her curiously, and then at Fabian, who was now looking at Joy.

"The Chosen One has something to do with your birthday… Joy when is your birthday?" Fabian asked, continuing to look at her.

"July 7th." Joy answered, the same cheerfulness in her voice.

Nina's eyes widen, and she quietly whispered "I was born on July 7th."

"But Joy, you were born at 7 AM, right?" Fabian asked.

"No, 7 PM."

Silence filled the room. Joy wasn't the Chosen One. It was Nina, all this time. That explained why she got the locket, why Sarah spoke to her. Everything made sense.

Before Fabian could ask, Nina answered quietly "I don't know what time I was born, sometime in the morning."

"I can bet it was 7 AM. The true seventh hour!" Fabian exclaimed, and looking at the table where the pieces were. Fabian looked back at Nina, and she knew what she had to do.

She quickly got up, nearly falling over from getting up so fast. Fabian had caught her though right before she could. He walked behind her as she walked to the table, Nina winced at each step.

"What's wrong with your feet?" Amber asked, looking over at Nina.

"Got bitten by those red insect things. But Rufus gave me the antidote." Nina whispered. Joy quickly taught Nina the chant, and Nina begun to say it, as she put the pieces together. When she finished, the Cup of Ankh was completed. Her locket had made it complete.

Rufus had been her make the cup, and decided to come out of hiding, and spring behind Amber, grabbing her and putting his fist by her ear.

You know the rest.

But Fabian and Nina never had that dance.

* * *

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
